Lie to me, just lie to me
by Alone-in-Life
Summary: I loved him, he broke my heart. He would have lied to me. I gave him everything. He never gave me so much back in return. I never wanted to believe what could happen to us, would break me. Why would he come for me, when I finally move on with my life? When I start falling for the enemy. I'm torn for my old heart and pain or my new heart and painless happiness. Which can I choose?
1. A broken heart

**Hello to anyone who is reading this. For people who have read my stories before I'm sorry that I have not updated I've gone through a rough time. I got my heart-broken after spending 6 months of my life with someone I still love which is I'm writing this. They inspired me to write this story. He wants to be friends but it hurt for me to see him so happy and acted like there was nothing between us that hurts. Anyway away with my sob story and on to my story. **Disclaimer**  
**

* * *

My first day being single again. After being in a long relationship. Yes I will admit that it hurts to be single again. He broke up with me, telling me that he's not ready for a relationship. I'm standing there thinking then why are you in one with me. He said he would give me a second chance. He never let me prove my second chance. The reason was because I have a temper and he couldn't handle that. He said that my temper was a deal-breaker unless I learned to control it. I said I would but for me, the deal-breaker was that he couldn't handle my tempers and he couldn't accept me. He said that he did accept me, all of my except my temper.

That should have been the sign. The sign for me to break it off with him. I would have been happier that way. But I was foolish to think that the relationship could work out. I was foolish and stupidly in love with him. I still am. I know I should move on but how can you if you see the guy everyday. and everyday he hangs out with he's friends and moves on in a snap. He doesn't feel the pain I do.

I cry every night and I know he doesn't feel the pain that goes through my heart. I was broken to begin with, he made me hole and then shattered everything that I thought he promised he would protect. But I was wrong. He didn't protect my heart.

It's been two days after the break up and to tell the truth, I feel better than before. I mean yes I'm still hurting from what he did to me. But over all I'm great.

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Two month later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Hey man, what's up?" I shouted over to my best and true friend, Sunday. Yes his name is weird but that's just like him.

"Hey cuddles." He met me half way and gave me a big hug. Cuddles is the nickname that he gave to me when we first met. It was in 2nd grade and I kept giving all my friends hug. Thus this was the nickname I was stuck with thanks to him.

"Going to classes." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hah aha." I pushed him lightly and he stumbled over, overly dramatic if you ask me, Into a locker.

"Ow. Anya you hurt me." He said in child-like voice.

"I highly doubt that." I said shoving his hand off my shoulder. He smiled at me and I smiled back. As we were nearing the corner I could hear our other friends down the hallway. I saw all the friends who had my back after dealing with the break up with my ex-boyfriend.

"Anya!" My crazy friend, Roxie, called out to me half way down the hallway. Earning her a few looks. She brushed it off, cause to tell the truth she never really cared what other people thought of her.

"Hey Roxie." I said in a more normally voice. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug. I nearly dropped all of my things thanks to her.

"You still feeling good?" I nodded my head knowing what she meant. She put on her crazy smile that suited her well. My friends were all talking to each other and all put on a smile when I came over.

"Anya what you doing this afternoon?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I might just go home and write, do homework, paint, listen to music... I really don't know, why?"

"Come on sis, you need to get out of the house it's half a day at school and you need to have some fun." He said full of drama. Justin is not my brother by the way it's just I act like his sister so I'm his sister.

"Justin I really do need to do my homework. But I guess one night of fun couldn't hurt." I said with a small smile slowly creeping its way to my face. All my friends smiled at me. Sunday wrapped he's arm around my shoulder and we started to walk down the stairs. We were loud, talking and laughing, shouting over each other but we didn't care.

We left the school and waited in the courtyard for our other friends to come down. We were talking about our teachers and how they could be a pain in the ass.

My smile was wider then it had been in a week and I wanted to keep it that way. Sadly my eyes didn't want the smile to last. They saw my ex. My smile's brightness had dimmed a little but not too much to go noticeable by my friends.

"So the party is going to be at the La Push, My uncle said it was O.k just don't do stupid stuff." Justin says.

"What time should we be over there?" Roxie asked.

"Like around 7 or 8. Doesn't really matter." I looked over to him once more. I offered a small pained smile. He was a fool to believe that it was a true smile.

"Well if I'm gonna see you all tonight I got to get going to start on homework. See y'all later." I said, waving bye to all of them. I started walking toward the gate to leave till someone stopped me.

"Anya can we please talk?" My ex, Andrew, asked me. I thanked the gods that my friends couldn't see me and him talking as we walked to my car.

"What is there to talk about? You said you weren't ready for a relationship. You couldn't handle me the way I was, yet I could put up with your crap that you threw at me. You broke my heart and there is nothing else to talk about." I said trying every hard to control my emotions. I could feel the strings of my heart being pulled one by one and very slowly.

"Look I know what I did was wrong and I'm asking you to forgive me for that. I shouldn't have asked you to change who you were I should have grown a tougher skin, and I know I'll have to get use to it cause the world isn't all that nice-"

"Yeah don't say!" I said full of sarcasm. He let out a deep breath.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for what I did and I miss you Anya. I want the old us back. I know what to change now I'm sorry. Please forgive me." We had reached my car and I had pulled out my keys. My hands were resting on the handle of the car door.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. His words sounded so sincere and true. I wanted to run back into his arms and forgive him for everything he did to me. I wanted to cry right there and tell him that I still loved him and I do. But after everything that he made me do, I started to second my choice.

"Let me drive you home." I said. I wanted to talk this out with him but I didn't want it to be so public.

He nodded his head and got into the car. I opened the back of the car to put my stuff away. He jumped into the seat next to the driver seat. I took a deep breath before entering the car.

I started the engine and slowly pulled out of the parking space. As I pulling out of the parking lot I almost ran into a bunch of idiots that were standing in the way.

Me being me honked the horn and they still didn't move. So I constantly honked the horn until they did move. Each one of them gave me a glare. They were the "Gang" of the Rez. But I didn't care. I hated them. They stole my best and oldest friend from me. She never explained why she like hanging out with him. She cut me out of her life and that really killed me.

I started driving down the road and I couldn't help but feel that his eyes were staring at me, waiting for me to speak.

"What is it that you really want Andrew?" I finally asked him.

"I miss you Anya I know that I screwed things over. I was scared before to take responsibility, but I know that I'll have to face them sooner or later." He told me trying to place his hand on my shoulder. I shifted my body away from his moving hand.

"You had your chances as did I, but just like you; I won't give you time to prove the change. You had every chance to change all the time to prove it to me. I told you that I would love you, no matter what, but you just took to long to grow up. You wanted to be friends I told you that I couldn't put it behind me as easily as you made it seem. I have done it many times before, but they were all under different circumstances. But breaking my heart was a new thing to me. How could I become friends again with I guy I was still very much in love with, the same guy who I stupidly decided to give up my virginity to which now I regret more than ever cause I gave it up to a child, no much less a boy." I said glaring at the road, my grip on the steering wheel made my knuckles turn white.

"Please... Forgive me." He said to me in a low voice, I sighed.

"I have Andrew every time you made me give in to your requests, your demands, you reluctance to do anything with me and all that shit I put up with through out all the relationship. I was sick and tired of putting up with it and I had realized that it was the start of the end." I took a deep breath to try to keep my emotions in one piece.

"I just thought that you could realize your mistake before I gave up on you." I said. My eyes trained on the road.

He let out a sigh after I said that and we stayed quite. After a while I felt like I was going to lose it. The rest of the car ride couldn't have been more awkward.

"You had the chance to face the challenges but you ran away to scared to face the truth." I spat out as I waited for the light to turn green. We were almost to his house and I wanted to push him out of the car and make him walk the rest of the way.

"But yes I still love you." I sighed out in defeat. I finally let myself look at him. I could see him smiling the same smile that I fell in love with.

"Please give me a second chance?" He pleaded with me. I took a deep breath.

"Let me think about it." I said as he got out of the car. He nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.


	2. I do but I don't

_Previously_

_"But yes I still love you." I sighed out in defeat. I finally let myself look at him. I could see him smiling the same smile that I fell in love with._

_"Please give me a second chance?" He pleaded with me. I took a deep breath._

_"Let me think about it." I said as he got out of the car. He nodded his head and closed the door behind him._

_"What have I done?" I asked myself._

* * *

**Anya P.O.V**

I parked my car in the driveway to my house. I still was replaying the last hour in my head over and over again. Should I forgive him for what he did? My heart keeps telling me, yelling at me to forgive him. Let him love me once more. I want the words to be once more true as they once were. Yes I am a hopeless romantic. I'm in love with the idea of love. I believe in true love and I don't care what people say about love. I am one for love itself.

I heard my phone ring from my bag. I was digging around in my bag very quickly to find my phone. I missed the call but I saw on my screen that it was Andrew.

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk to him as of right now. I walked up to the door entering my house. I had to chose an outfit for tonight. One that would make all the boys scream. I would make him jealous. Make him feel the same jealousy that I had to face.

* * *

**_Three weeks after the break up_**

_I was still strong but I was still confused, mad and lost from everything. I'm over him but a part of me still wanted to hold on to the hope. I knew it was better if I pushed him as far away from me as far as I could. He couldn't be my friend he never could and never will, cause now we're just strangers with memories. He is a stranger that knows my name, who has memories of me, who knows what I'm like, but he could never become my friend after all the pain and loss that he had caused me._

_He says that he's sorry for hurting me, He never meant to hurt me. Well obviously he did hurt me. He would have killed me either way. My relationship ended with lies upon lies. And his mother still chooses to defend her son and say that I need help. She never understood me and I thought that he did, but he never did. No one has every understood me. Not once did he ever take some of the blame. I was always me taking the fatal hot from his mother. He let her do it over and over again. Even after I told him about it. He threw it over his shoulder like it was nothing. That's where I should have notice the growing distance between me and him.  
_

_Let the truth be told that we should have never fallen in love. But my heart couldn't ignore a smile like his. His Hazel eyes shining brightly when ever he was happy. His weird laugh that I found so cute. And everything else I thought had fallen in place. His personality only made me fall in love with him even more. His dorky side of him was perfect for me._

_And for once, in a long time, I didn't feel alone. At all. He made me feel like I was finally whole. Something that he slowly started to fix. The broken and shattered half of me. He filled the hole. Then one day it's all gone. In a blink of an eye, it's broken and shattered again._

_"Oh Hey Anya." He says to me. I glance up at him. I see the smile that made my heart melt at the sight of it, I see his eyes that made me forget how to breathe for a moment. Then I quickly shift my eyes to the stairs as I walk down and I mumble back a "Hi". And I say it in the harshest tone that I can possible force myself to do._

_I hate to see him forcibly happy. His faking happiness while everyone knows that I'm the one to cry and spill the tears and he is happy to be free again. I hate him for that. I hate him for moving on like nothing had happened, Like he hadn't just broken a heart. I hate everything that we use to stand for. I hate everything that he used to mean to me. All the words he says now I know are just empty words of comfort. They mean nothing just like me. I mean nothing to me and yet he still means everything to me. I let him leave. I feel the same emptiness that I felt before I wasted six months of my life away with him. Making him happy, Making him smile, Making him laugh, Making him my number one and my only one and I'm just another number for him. I wasn't meant to be anything for him.  
_

_I gave in my all into the relationship and I barely get anything back in return. I hate everything I did, cause it all end in vain. Nothing worked. Our relationship wasn't something worth fight for. Even if I gave it my all. I can remember every little mistake that he made and he can't even remember why I would get mad at him. It's always because of what he chooses to do. Just give up and take the easy way out, or hide behind his mother and make her confront me about the problems in our relationship that I cause. I cause them cause he's the one that are making the choices that get me angry. I love him and all but if he wants to be a grown up, getting a job and driver permit and all that crazy stuff then he needs to stop relaying on him mother._

_During the relationship, anytime there was a bump it wasn't any longer me and him. It was me him and his mother. I hate that. He would go complain to his mother and she would make me say sorry for my action that were provoked by his choices. I was always the one to say sorry and forgive him. I could never stay mad at him so even if I said sorry, though it would truly be his fault, I would forgive him for anything. All cause I loved him. He was everything that I loved and wanted. But that was to little. The one main thing was that he needed to accept me for who I was not someone that they had changed. He wanted me to quite my temper all together. That was the deal-breaker for him. For me it was either Learn to deal with my fucking temper or don't even bother to getting to know me. _

_I want people in my life that can handle the best and worst of me. I thought that it could've been him. I was clearly wrong on that account. He was never someone to accept all of me the way I am. He loved the best parts of me but couldn't handle the worst. In that case he was a terrible boyfriend. I want someone to love me for me, To make me feel whole again, To make me feel like I know what I was doing. I didn't find all of that in Andrew and for certain he found nothing that he wanted him me. Since he left me so easily just like all my other friends._

_I wanted him but I didn't want him._

* * *

I texted Andrew to come over to the party, after all it was a party for all to come to. He would learn to regret everything that he did to hurt me. I would make sure of that sooner or later he would feel the same anger, hurt and loss that I felt.

I was a women and I would let Karma do her nasty work. As for now her nasty work hasn't worked so I'm taking her nasty work into my own hands. I would become one of the girls that he would never dated. It would be hard to believe but yes i would become someone that I would never had agree to.

Soon I found a really cute pair of short shorts. and adorable loss seeish through top. I wore my hair down, the way Andrew like it. I curled my hair a little so it looked like I had leftover curls. I started doing my make up. Light use of foundation and powder. A little mascara and eye-liner, in a cat like style. A light shade of green eye shadow. Topping it all off with a dark color red lipstick.

I looked killer in the outfit. Boy would Andrew regret what he lost. Well that was his lost not mine.

"Time to see if he still wants me or not." I said as I grabbed my favorite pair of sandals. the car keys and my bag that already had everything in it.

"Time to have fun." I said and drove to the beach. I heard the music playing from half a mile away. I smiled as I stopped the car, put my shoes on and walked over to my friends.

This was going to be a crazy party and I knew it already doomed to be the best of the best.


	3. A Fiery Night along the Shore

_Previously_

_I texted Andrew to come over to the party, after all it was a party for all to come to. He would learn to regret everything that he did to hurt me. I would make sure of that sooner or later he would feel the same anger, hurt and loss that I felt._

_I was a women and I would let Karma do her nasty work. As for now her nasty work hasn't worked so I'm taking her nasty work into my own hands. I would become one of the girls that he would never dated. It would be hard to believe but yes i would become someone that I would never had agree to._

_Soon I found a really cute pair of short shorts. and adorable loss seeish through top. I wore my hair down, the way Andrew like it. I curled my hair a little so it looked like I had leftover curls. I started doing my make up. Light use of foundation and powder. A little mascara and eye-liner, in a cat like style. A light shade of green eye shadow. Topping it all off with a dark color red lipstick._

_I looked killer in the outfit. Boy would Andrew regret what he lost. Well that was his lost not mine._

_"Time to see if he still wants me or not." I said as I grabbed my favorite pair of sandals. the car keys and my bag that already had everything in it._

_"Time to have fun." I said and drove to the beach. I heard the music playing from half a mile away. I smiled as I stopped the car, put my shoes on and walked over to my friends._

_This was going to be a crazy party and I knew it already doomed to be the best of the best._

* * *

I walked up to my friends, they were all here.. The music was loud the night was surprisingly warm and everyone was having a good time. I waved to the friends who saw me coming up to them.

"HEY ANYA!" My old friend Steven shouted out to me. I smiled at him. He was drunk, I could tell just by the way he was walking.

"Hi Steve, don't get to drunk o.k?" I told him. He somewhat nodded his head before turning the other way. I shook my head. He was a crazy man.

"Hey look who showed up, Anya!" I laughed and smiled at Sunday. He was crazy. I looked at all my friends laughing and smiling, all having a good time.

I grabbed a drink and sat down near my friends around the fire.

"So how is the single girl feeling again?" Justin asked me. I broke into a smile.

"I'm fine, chubby boy. Thanks for reminding me." I said, poking fun at him. All my friends where here and they all wanted to see me smile. I loved them all and then I remember that I had invited my ex. I thought that maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Hey guys, don't get mad but Andrew came back to me asking for forgiveness. I told him that I would have to think about it." I looked at the faces of my friends. Some had the look of shock on their face, others seemed unfazed.

"Well whatever your choice is I'll support you." Sunday said with the biggest smile on his face. I smiled at him and ran over to give him a hug.  
I turned around to see my friends still in shock.

"Look I know that many of you disagree with it but It's my choice and I just wanted to give you all a heads up before it becomes a problem." They all understood where I was coming from and I knew that some of them were not happy with the choice that I was going to give him a second chance.

"Look I'm not asking for your approval or anything I just wanted you to know." I went over the the snack table after saying that to them.

I skimmed over the snacks that they had. Chips, pretzels, candy, more chips, fried chicken, salad, something that looked like potato salad, also my friend's pasta salad, and a whole bunch of soda. Probably all of them spiked with alcohol.

Someone is gonna get drunk tonight, for sure. I grabbed a plate, throwing on a little bit of potato and pasta salad on my plate, grabbed a handful of chips and a cup of hopefully un-spiked soda.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that Andrew had come along with a few of his close friends. I let out a soft sigh.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought. I walked over to the guys and saw him smile. The same smile that once used to melt my heart.

"Boys." I said to them in the most civil voice that I could make out. They nodded their heads at me. I grimaced out a smile.

"Come on, my gang's over there." I said to them as I turned around. Little did I see that there was someone standing, or rather walking, behind me. I ran smack dab in the middle of the person.

"Fuck, What the hell?!" Someone yelled at me.

"Shit, ow! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled at the same time. I looked down at my outfit. All of my food that was on my plate, I now wore.

"You have got to be kidding!" I looked up at the man that was stupid enough to not look where he was going.

He beat me to it already glaring at me like I was some kind of fool. I glared at him that would make any man freeze in their place.

"Watch where your going idiot!" I shouted at him. I couldn't see his eyes since his back was facing the fire pit. I could tell that he was tall, I mean really tall about a little over 10 inches from me. He was also really buff. Cropped hair and a dark shirt I think along with cargo shorts

"Hey look who's talking! You were the one to run into me." I scoffed at him. This boy had the nerves to blame me.

"Says the guy who had his eyes wide open and couldn't see a girl my size walking around with food." I glared at him once more. This time I searched for his eyes. I could hardly make out his eyes let alone his face.

I felt like someone was watching us. I turned and realized that all my friends were standing up or close by and that andrew and his friends were edging closer to me then I wanted them to be. I looked at, what I think was his eyes, his eyes and just stared into them like I would lite them on fire any minute.

Suddenly he fell to his knees and seemed to stare at me in awe. I looked down at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing on the floor stupid?" I shouted at him. I was still angry for what he did to me.

"I... I..." He looked like a fool with his mouth gaped open. He eyes, now I could see them more clearly, held something in them that I had never seen before. Something that I think was real love. He lifted his hand up. Almost like he was holding it out to touch me or something. I looked at him in disgust.

"Close your mouth fool, your gonna catch flies in it if you don't." I told him. I pushed his hand away from me. I slowly back away from him and I swear I heard him mummer out something along the lines of 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. I walked back over to the snack table grabbed a few napkins and started to clean myself up, since I wasn't going to be getting anything from his mouth.

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what just happened. I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But she didn't look so happy. Her voice, though it was loud and unpleasant, rang loud in my ear as the most wonderful noise that I had ever heard. I wanted to make her happy, see her smiling and hear her laugh. I didn't like seeing her mad.

I didn't know her name but she was the wonderful girl that I had met. I was in love.

'I just imprinted.' I thought.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. I meant to update it a long time ago but the updating was acting weird. So I hope you like this Chapter. Please Review.**


End file.
